Five's My Lucky Number
by DonJohn23
Summary: Jeff's determined to show Nick that people DO want to date him.
1. Chapter 1

Jeff places the mug of coffee onto the table in front of Nick before taking his own seat opposite him at the table they're sitting at in Dalton's coffee lounge. The room's busy, but Jeff can hear Wes and David bickering even over the general chatter that echoes around the high ceiling. This is definitely one of Dalton's perks. He spoons two sugars into his tea, then sips it and pulls a face, before adding a third, his spoon chinking against the china mug as he stirs it in.

"Your hair's wet."

"I know," Nick sighs, staring into his coffee cup, "I took a shower to get rid of all the foam that was stuck in it. I was all sticky the whole way back from that... warehouse or whatever it was."

Jeff grins, watching him over the edge of his mug before looking around. The rest of the Warblers have disappeared off somewhere, probably to practice four part harmonies. Again. He sips his tea before speaking.

"What's in there? Sea monkeys?"

"Huh?"

"You're staring into your coffee like there's something super interesting in there."

Nick just shrugs, finally looking up at Jeff, his damp hair sticking to his forehead, drier patches already starting to fluff up at the back of his head. He mumbles something into his mug as he takes a mouthful of coffee.

Jeff sets his cup down, leaning forward over the table.

"What?"

"Blaine got more numbers than me."

"He always does, he's the lead soloist, he gets ALL the numbers." Jeff says, "We always audition, it's never gotten you down before and you meant phone numbers didn't you?"

Nick nods sadly.

"He got about seven of those girls' numbers and I didn't get a single one. Even you got two."

"What do you mean'even' me? I'm sexy, I'm attractive and I'm not helping, sorry..."

"You know that's not what I meant... I just... I haven't been on a date in ages now. No one wants to go out with me."

"Of course people want to date you! Why wouldn't they want to? You're adorable!"

Nick drops his head down onto the table, groaning.

"I don't want to be adorable! Even... even KURT is sexier than me."

"That's not true, you're just as sexy as Kurt! At least you can dance seductively..."

Nick laughs half-heartedly, then drains his coffee mug, placing it on the table before standing up.

"We should probably go and find the others, we need to pr-"

"Go out with me."

Nick sits back down heavily, staring at Jeff across the table. Jeff's resting his head on his arms where they're crossed on the tabletop, smiling up at him.

"What?"

"Go out with me." Jeff grins, "Please?"

"I don't..."

"Let's do it slowly, shall we? Go out."

"Yeah..."

"On a date."

"With you so far."

"With me."

"That's where I lose you."

"I'm not saying it again, Nick." Jeff laughs, sitting up and leaning back in his chair, drumming his fingers against the table.

"But... I'm not gay, and you're not gay..."

"I kinda am..."

"You're gay? Why didn't you tell me?"

"How didn't you GUESS? Anyway, it didn't seem like a big deal. And in any case, I'm not gay, I have 'non-gender-specific crushes and attraction'." Jeff replies, his fingers making airquotes as he speaks.

"You're bi then?"

"Well... not really... I... yes, let's just stick with me being bi for now." Jeff laughs, bringing his tea up and taking a sip, pulling a face when he realises it's gone cold while they were talking.

"But... I'm not gay."

"Do you not want to go on a date with me? Don't you want to see my legendary pulling power?"

"Legendary in that, like most legends, it doesn't really exist?" Nick grins, flicking a sugar packet at Jeff.

Jeff sticks his tongue out.

"Ok, how about this; I get five dates with you, to convince you that people DO want to date you. I get to woo you." Jeff grins, watching Nick carefully for his reaction.

"Are you serious?"

"'Course I am."

"You really want to date me?"

"Why is that so hard for you to believe, Nick? You're cute..."

Nick can't stop himself from smiling at that, looking back down at the table, fingers toying with his teaspoon. He can feel Jeff watching him, waiting for his response.

"Why five dates?"

"Five's my lucky number." Jeff grins. "Hopefully."

"Ok. Five dates, that's it."

Jeff jumps up, punching the air before noticing Nick laughing and composing himself.

"Awesome! Ok, so, meet me tomorrow morning, out by the main entrance, ok?" Jeff says happily, beaming.

Nick nods, grinning back, waving to Jeff as he practically runs out of the coffee lounge. He looks down at the table, still smiling, before realising Jeff's standing opposite him again.

"I meant to say, meet me at nine." Jeff nods, before walking away.

It's only a few seconds later when he creeps back, much to Nick's amusement.

"Forgot my bag." He says sheepishly, picking it up and spinning round to leave, almost walking into one of the seniors.

"Sorry!" he yelps, jumping out of the way and heading for the exit.

Nick covers his mouth with his hand, laughing. He reaches down to get his own bag, and when he looks up, Jeff's there _again._

"and my wallet..." Jeff says, slipping it off the table and disappearing out as fast as he can, shaking his head at himself.

"Oh Jeff..." Nick mumbles, following him out of the room, "What have I gotten myself into?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff sits on the metal bars around the ramp up to the front entrance of Dalton, swinging his legs, drumming his fingers a little nervously against the stainless steel as he waits for Nick to arrive. He checks his watch, and then looks up at the doors expectantly.

"Aaannnndddd... NOW" Jeff says to himself, flinging his hands out dramatically toward the doors. Nothing happens.

"Damn..." Jeff sighs, sliding backwards on the bar, holding on tight with his hands so he's hanging upside down, his blond hair in his eyes. He hears the door open and then slam closed, and sits up, almost headbutting Nick in the process.

"That would have been a good start to our first date, huh?" Nick laughs as Jeff jumps down off the bar, flicking his hair back off his face, trying to smooth it back into place before giving up and smiling.

"Shall we go?" Jeff asks, holding his hand out for Nick's, who hesitates for a moment before taking it in his own.

Jeff and Nick walk together down the ramp, before Jeff tells Nick to cover his eyes, letting go of his hand reluctantly. He steers Nick around the corner, then stops him, positioning him carefully.

"Ok now... open your eyes!"

Nick uncovers his eyes, grinning at what he sees.

"Oh wow... where did you even get these?" Nick asks, walking over and looking closer at the two gleaming mountain bikes propped against the wall. He runs his fingers over the handlebars, smiling to himself.

"I have my ways." Jeff says, pushing his hands into the pockets of his shorts, smiling at Nick. "Do you want some time alone with that bike or..." he asks, as Nick trails a finger down the crossbar.

"Shut up," Nick sticks his tongue out at Jeff. "You even got Dalton colours..." He turns to see Jeff practically bouncing with excitement, rocking up onto the balls of his feet.

"I know how much you like cycling and we haven't done it since we've been back at school and... yeah, I just thought it would be nice."

"It is nice." Nick smiles, reaching for the scarlet bike, pulling it toward him and turning back to face Jeff, who's pouting, his bottom lip jutting out. "Oh fine, you can have the red one."

"Yay!" Jeff grins, coming over and taking it, straddling it and resting one foot on the pedal while he waits for Nick.

"So where are we going?"

"That's a surprise. Just follow me, ok?" Jeff says as he pushes off, cycling rapidly across the sports-field and out onto the street, Nick close behind him.

They ride in silence, Nick concentrating on following Jeff as he flies down the suburban streets, waving occasionally at people he doesn't know, his blond hair pushed back off his face by the wind. Nick can't see his face, but he just knows that Jeff's grin must be as big as his own.

Eventually, Jeff signals and they pull off the road onto a rough track, and he's glad that he got the mountain bikes rather than the racing bikes because it's a lot bumpier than he remembered it being. Glancing back at Nick to check he's ok, Jeff pushes on, pedalling hard over the grass towards the clump of trees in the middle of the park. When he reaches them, he jumps neatly off his bike, kicking it onto the stand and pushing his hands into his pockets while he waits for Nick.

"That was... exhausting..." Nick pants, bent over. "When did you learn to cycle like that?"

Jeff laughs, taking Nick's hand and leading him into the trees, the light dappling across their skin through the leaves.

"That fortnight you were away in France with your family... I pretty much just cycled for the whole two weeks," Jeff says, smiling at Nick as he pulls him round a final corner and they emerge out into a tiny clearing, barely more than a patch of grass. "Ta da!"

"Jeff..."

"Look look!" Jeff calls excitedly, tugging his hand from Nick's to run over to the trees opposite and pull out a rucksack from within the roots of the biggest one.

"I brought water and coke and food! Well... it's mostly chips, in fact... it's all chips, but chips are good, so... don't you like it?" He asks, looking at Nick. "You're being really quiet..."

"I love it, Jeff... thank you..." Nick smiles, pulling him into a hug. "Now, you mentioned chips?"

They sprawl out together on the grass, Nick spread out on his back, hands tucked behind his head as he looks up at the sky, Jeff lying on his front, feet kicked up behind him, propping his head up with his hand as they talk about nothing for what feels to Jeff like hours. Every so often, Nick sits up to drink or eat yet more chips, but apart from that, they're both still and content in each other's company.

* * *

><p>There's a crash of thunder and Jeff wakes with a start, disorientated for amoment. How did he get outside? The first few raindrops hit him, and he suddenly remembers where he is, jumping up and scrambling to get all of their rubbish into his rucksack before swinging it on.<p>

"Nick, let's go..." He says, trailing off as he turns and sees Nick, still asleep on the grass. "How on earth did you sleep through that..?" Jeff mumbles, reaching down to shake him.

Nick wakes slowly, yawning and stretching even as Jeff looks up at the dark clouds covering the sky.

"Where... ah! Wet!" Nick yelps as the rain starts to get heavier, taking Jeff's proffered hand and pulling himself up.

Jeff keeps hold of Nick's hand as they run through the trees back towards where the bikes are waiting for them. The rain's getting heavier still, the leaves beneath their feet slick with mud and water and Nick puts his foot down wrong and slips, crashing onto the ground, pulling Jeff down with him.

Jeff lands on top of him, laughing. Nick laughs too, because Jeff's managed to get a leaf stuck to the side of his face somehow, but after a moment they both trail off, looking at each other. Jeff wets his lips nervously, then leans in, lips barely even brushing Nick's before Nick pushes him back gently.

"Sorry... definitely not ready for that yet..." explains Nick, wriggling out from under Jeff, trying to brush the mud from him as he stands up.

Jeff stands too, watching Nick through his wet fringe. He holds out his hand.

"I'm sorry too... I shouldn't have but... you looked really... I'm going to shut up now... um... bikes?"

Jeff smiles as Nick reaches up to pull the leaf off his face before taking his hand and walking with him back through the trees and the rain. They emerge out into the park just as another crack of thunder echoes out across the open ground.

They cycle back through the rain soaked streets until they reach Dalton, pushing the bikes back into one of the equipment sheds before running into the building and standing dripping in one of the corridors. Jeff shakes his head madly, showering Nick with water from his hair. Jeff flattens his hair with his palm, kicking his shoes off as Nick does the same. When Nick straightens up from picking up his shoes, Jeff's hand is waiting for his. Jeff shifts his fingers as Nick slips his hand into his, interlocking their fingers, glancing up at Nick a little anxiously.

"You were slower on the ride home," Nick says as they start to walk up to the dorms, their damp socks leaving footprints on the wooden floor of the hallway. "Did you slow down so that I could keep up?"

Jeff nods, swinging their hands between them and smiling broadly, playing his fingertips over Nick's knuckles. Nick smiles back at him, squeezing his hand gently, laughing softly when Jeff's grin gets wider.

"Well... this is me..." Nick says when they reach his bedroom door.

"I know..." Jeff laughs, before leaning in and kissing Nick's cheek gently. "I'll see you tomorrow then... in class I mean..."

"Yeah..." Nick smiles.

Jeff waves, and then turns and walks to his room, a few doors down, waving again to Nick when he reaches it.

"Night then..." He calls, smiling.

"Night!" Nick calls back, bursting out laughing as Jeff walks straight into his door.

"Forgot to unlock it..." he yells, rubbing his forehead before disappearing into his room.

Nick shakes his head, still laughing as he heads into his own room and shuts the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

"I get to be bass! I get to be bass!" Jeff yells, pulling the guitar on and flexing his fingers over the plastic buttons.

"Fine!" Nick laughs, reaching for the microphone and the controller.

Jeff had somehow managed to get hold of the key to Dalton's rec. room, and had spent a good ten minutes setting up the Rock Band kit perfectly before scrambling up the stairs and banging on Nick's door. When he'd opened it, Jeff had dragged him out, slamming the door shut behind and him, and practically carried him to the Playstation.

"So, this is our second date?" Nick asks as he flicks through the song choices on screen. "Rock Band?"

"Not _just_ Rock Band, a whole _day_ of Rock Band! We also have Guitar Hero."

"Other people are going to want this room at some point, J."

"Well, not today. I've made sure of it. Now will you please pick a song so that we can get started!"

Nick grins, pressing a button on the controller and grabbing the remote to turn the volume up as the first few beats of 'Eye of the Tiger' kick in, Jeff hitting each one perfectly.

Nick belts out the song, laughing as Jeff dances madly around him, handbanging in time to his notes. When the song ends, he collapses on the floor in a mock faint, panting.

"_How_ can you do that and still get..." Nick glances up at the screen, "ninety-eight percent?"

"Pure talent, Nickster, pure, sheer, talent."

"Or a lack of social life..."

"That too."

They play a few more songs like that, Nick singing and Jeff playing bass, the two of them effortlessly wrecking Kurt and Blaine's high scores.

They stop for a break, Jeff shaking his arm frantically to try and get the stiffness to go away, nearly smacking Nick in the head as he does so.

"Hey!" Nick laughs, batting Jeff's hand away, "Watch the face!"

"But it hurts!" Jeff whines, pulling the guitar off and dropping it onto one of the sofas, promptly following it, sprawling out across the cushions and sighing contentedly.

Nick drops down to sit cross legged on the floor, prodding Jeff's leg.

"Seeing as you dragged me down here first thing, and I'm still in my PYJAMAS - "

Jeff looks down at him as if he's only just noticed.

"They're cute! Look at the little goombas... sorry... you were saying?"

"Please tell me you have some sort of breakfasty, start-the-day-right kind of food? I'm _starving_."

Jeff laughs, turning over and kneeling up on the sofa, reaching down behind it to pull out a packet of chocolate chip brioche, tossing them at Nick's head with a grin.

"These alright, Mr... Hungry... Pants?"

"Mr Hungry Pants?" Nick repeats, laughing as he breaks into the brioche, holding one out for Jeff who takes it happily.

"Shut up, it's still early."

"It's too early for you to think up a good insult, but you still manage to get five stars on every song we play?"

"That was entirely you! Who knew you could pull off Michael Jackson?" Jeff says through a mouthful of brioche.

Nick opens his mouth, grinning, sticking his brioche covered tongue out at Jeff.

"Ewwwww!" Jeff laughs, throwing a cushion at Nick, before scrambling over the back of the sofa to avoid being hit as Nick throws the cushion straight back.

Jeff peers up over the sofa, frowning in confusion when he can't see Nick. He stands, wrinkling his nose up uncertainly.

"Nick... Where did you – AH!"

Nick tackles him to the ground, pinning him down and straddling his legs, hitting him with the cushion. Jeff flings his arms up over his face to protect himself, managing to grab the corner of the cushion and pull it out of Nick's hands.

"Aha! Now what will you do? Tell me, Nick, What will you do now?"

Nick laughs.

"Jeff, I'm sitting on you... I definitely have the upper hand here..."

Jeff looks up at Nick, his hand stretching out for the cushion that's almost out of reach on the floor beside him. He grasps it, bringing it up at the same time as the other, hitting Nick on both sides of the head.

"Cheat!" Nick yells, tugging one of the cushions off him and whacking him with it.

Jeff laughs, squirming underneath Nick's legs.

"Says the boy who's holding my legs down! That's definitely not fair!

"You're right... I should hold your arms down too!" Nick says, dropping the cushion and grinning wickedly, pulling Jeff's arms above his head and pinning his wrists down.

Jeff laughs, wriggling, trying to break free from Nick's grip. Nick's far stronger than he looks, and Jeff realises with shiver that he can barely move.

"Oh come on... now neither of us can fight! Let me up!" Jeff says, his laugh a little strained.

Nick just shakes his head, shifting his weight to hold Jeff down further. Nick's eyes widen suddenly and he looks down at a blushing Jeff, his eyes shut tight in embarrassment.

"Jeff... are you... I mean... is that...?"

"Uh-huh..."

Jeff and Nick are sitting next to each other on the sofa, staring straight out front, avoiding each other's gaze. The music from the game menu seems deafeningly loud as both of them wonder what to say.

"Nick..." Jeff starts, shifting uncomfortably, readjusting the cushion that covers his lap.

There's silence between them again until Nick reaches for the remote, switching the TV off and turning to face Jeff, his eyes flicking down to Jeff's lap, then back up to his face. Jeff smiles innocently.

"Do you want to go and... sort that out or..."

"It's fine..."

"You're really into me aren't you..."

"You were the one grinding on me."

"Shut up!" Nick laughs, "I didn't think it'd have that effect!"

They grin at each other before Jeff dissolves into laughter.

"You... You didn't think it'd have that effect!" Jeff manages to get out between fits of giggles, practically falling off the sofa he's laughing so hard.

"Calm down!" says Nick, grabbing Jeff's arm before he topples off onto the floor. "It's not that funny!"

Jeff grins up at him.

"It kinda is... "

"No, it's not." Nick smiles.

"Oh, sweet, innocent Nicky..." Jeff says, slipping his hand behind Nick's head, pulling him in and kissing his forehead.

Jeff rests his forehead against Nick's, the two of them looking at each other, Jeff's little finger moving slowly against the back of Nick's neck.

"People do want to date me..."

Jeff laughs, pulling back.

"Since when have I been people?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - God I'm glad you lot are liking this so far! Reviews are the loveliest.**

* * *

><p>"This is it!" Jeff cries, almost dragging Nick off the bus the moment the doors open.<p>

Nick laughs, letting Jeff pull him down the street, their fingers intertwined, palms pressed tight together. Jeff checks his watch, then slows his pace, walking alongside Nick, who's looking at him curiously.

"We've got time to look first." Jeff smiles, squeezing Nick's hand.

"Look at you, all happy because you have a secret."

"I'm happy because we've actually made it to date number three. I thought you'd chicken out after two at the most."

"I can still go home now you know..." Nick says, making to pull his hand away from Jeff's and laughing when Jeff pulls him back.

"No, you can't."

"And why's that? I'm a big boy, I can do what I want."

Jeff raises his eyebrows, smiling slowly.

"Oh, you're a big boy are you?"

"Shut up."

Jeff laughs. "I meant that you can't go home because well... you have no idea how we got here..."

"That is true..."

Jeff smiles as he leads Nick down one of the quieter streets, past a row of shops selling nick-nacks and little oddities. He stops, turning to look in through one of the windows when Nick tugs on his hand.

"Look at that, Jeff..." Nick almost whispers, his nose practically pressed against the glass as he tries to get a better look at the hardback book propped up in the window.

Jeff smiles at Nick as Nick traces his finger, spelling out the title across the glass.

"I'll never understand your obsession with Peter Pan..."

"It's the greatest book of all time! And all the proceeds since like, 1929, go to a children's hospital! What's not to like about that?"

"It's just a book, Nick."

"But it's so beautiful." Nick says, finally tearing his eyes away, looking up at Jeff. "Look at the cover... Look at those illustrations..."

"Look at the price..."

"Oh my god... ok, let's move away before I spend all my money for the rest of my life."

Jeff laughs, taking Nick's hand again and walking him a little more briskly down the street until they reach where Jeff's been heading for since they got off the bus. He stops in front of a tiny cafe, holding the door open so that Nick can step inside before following him in.

"Jeffy!" yells a small blonde girl, running to him and hugging his waist.

Jeff laughs, dipping down to hug her back, picking her up and spinning her round, making her giggle as Nick looks on, confused but smiling.

Jeff puts the girl down, crouching next to her and smiling up at Nick.

"Suzi, this is my friend, Nick."

Suzi waves before scampering back behind the counter, suddenly shy. Jeff grins at Nick.

"My cousin." He explains. "This is my Aunty's cafe." He gestures around him, smiling broadly as Nick looks around, taking in the white tables and chairs, laughing when Nick catches sight of the trays of cakes on the counter.

Jeff leads Nick to one of the tables by the window, sitting opposite him and smiling, resting his chin on his hand. Nick smiles back, then slips his hand across the table, taking Jeff's in his. Jeff's smile widens.

"Boys!"

"Hullo Aunty Clara," Jeff smiles, standing up to hug her, somehow managing to keep hold of Nick's hand as he does so, pulling Nick up to his feet. "She's going to want to hug you too you know..."

Nick laughs as the blonde woman opens her arms, pulling him into a tight hug.

"So good to see you again Nick! I don't think I've seen you since you were... ooh... five years old and dressed as a cowboy."

They sit back down, and Clara heads back to the counter, returning moments later with two mugs and a cafetiere full of coffee.

"He's as handsome as you said, Jeffy." She whispers loudly, and Jeff laughs when Nick looks up from his coffee in confusion.

"Thanks for that Aunty Clara, that was not embarrassing at all..." Jeff smiling over at Nick, "Now, dearest Aunt, could you get back to your job and fetch us two slices of every cake you have?"

"'Back to my job!' Honestly, kids today..." Clara laughs, disappearing off into the back of the cafe, leaving Jeff and Nick alone.

"So... Jeffy." Nick smiles, trying not to smirk.

"Oh shut up, you have some strange French nick-name, I've heard it. I just... don't know what it means."

Nick laughs, leaning back in his chair to sip his coffee. Jeff smiles, watching him in silence until Clara returns with a tray full of cakes, placing it on the table with a flourish. Nick laughs again at that.

"Thank you, Mrs Sterling."

"Call me Clara, Sweetheart. You and Jeffy are a lovely couple."

"We're not a..." Jeff tries to correct her, but she's already walking away. He turns back to Nick. "Sorry about that... um... cake!" Jeff says, cutting a piece off and spearing it with his fork, holding it out for Nick to eat.

Nick raises his eyebrows at Jeff, who wiggles the fork temptingly, smiling.

"It's really good. Chocolate orange cake... Go on..."

Nick sighs, then leans in and eats it off the fork, eyes closing as he swallows.

"Oh my god..."

"Good, yes?"

Nick nods, pulling the plate toward him.

"My cake now."

Laughing, Jeff pulls a plate full of profiteroles toward him, picking up one with his fingers and popping it into his mouth. He licks the chocolate sauce off his fingers, catching Nick staring at him as he does so. Jeff grins, slipping his finger into his mouth and sucking it seductively. Nick almost chokes on his mouthful of cake.

"Family cafe, boys!" Clara calls from behind the counter, "There are children here, behave yourselves!"

Jeff laughs, sticking his tongue out at his Aunt before eating the rest of the profiteroles with a spoon, glancing to check Clara's looking away before wiping his finger around the chocolatey bowl and holding it out to Nick.

"No chance."

"Go on."

Nick looks over to Clara, who's busy icing a cake, her back to them, before taking Jeff's hand and pulling it up to his mouth, sucking the sauce from his finger slowly. Jeff's eyes close briefly at the feel of Nick's tongue on his skin, the sensation all too short before Nick pulls away. They look at each other, Nick wiping a trace of chocolate from the side of his mouth and Jeff has to force himself to lean back, to not kiss Nick there and then.

Nick breaks the silence, reaching for a slice of cheesecake and digging into it, making appreciative noises as he eats. Jeff smiles happily as he watches Nick eat for a second before helping himself to a brownie, eating it slowly between sips of coffee.

They eat their way through pastries and cakes, tray bakes and cream slices until every plate is empty and, in the case of a few, wiped clean with fingertips, and the boys are leaning back in their chairs, full and happy.

Clara potters around the cafe, wiping down the counter and putting the chairs up on every table except theirs.

"Time to go, I'm afraid, boys." She says, picking up the tray piled with plates from the table and carrying it back to the counter.

Jeff pulls on his jacket, then runs round to hold Nick's out for him before he can pull it on by himself. Nick rolls his eyes, pushing his arms into the sleeves and tugging his coat on. Jeff goes to hug his Aunt, leaving Nick waiting by the door.

"Thanks, Aunty Clara. See you on Saturday?"

"As always." Clara hugs him again. "Now go be with your boyfriend."

"He's not my..." Jeff trails off as Clara waves him away.

Jeff takes Nick's hand, pushing the door open, and they're about to step out into the street when Jeff feels a tug on the back of his coat.

"Made these for you Jeffy."

Suzi's standing behind them, holding up two cupcakes covered in white icing and sweets, edible glitter sprinkled liberally over the top.

"Awwww! Thank you Suzi!" Jeff says, taking one of them with a grin and reaching for the second and pouting when Suzi pulls her hand away.

"For you." She says, holding it out for Nick to take, smiling broadly when he does before running away back behind her mother.

The two boys head out into the street, walking slowly back up to the bus stop, Jeff finishing his cupcake before they're even half way there.

"Pig."

"Shut up, it was really, really yummy."

Nick takes a bite out of his, getting a mouthful that's mostly icing.

"Wow."

"I know right!" Jeff laughs, swinging their hands as they reach the bus stop, spinning round to face Nick.

There's a dab of icing in the right corner of his mouth and Jeff leans in, kissing it gently, hesitating before parting his lips and licking it off, tasting the vanilla in his mouth. When he pulls back, Nick's staring at him, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Nick says, biting into his cupcake, "It was nice."


	5. Chapter 5

"Nick?" Jeff calls, knocking on his bedroom door as he opens it, peeping round into the empty room.

"Jeff! I'm in the shower!" There's a pause. "Stay out there..."

"I'm not a creeper!"

"Yeah, whatever!"

Jeff laughs, placing the bag he's carrying onto Nick's bed.

"I'm just leaving clothes for tonight, ok?"

"Why?" Nick yells, spluttering a little on the water from the shower.

"You'll see!" Jeff yells back, slipping out of the door.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Jeff's standing in front of Nick's door once more. He smoothes his hair down across his forehead a final time, then knocks. Nick opens the door, mouth dropping open when he sees Jeff.<p>

"Potter." Jeff says in his very best British accent, maintaining his steely look for as long as he can before grinning. He spins on the spot, arms flung out to show off his Slytherin quidditch robes. "Do you like them?"

Nick laughs, crossing his arms over the chest of his Gryffindor ones.

"They're... they're awesome, Jeff! I just don't understand where you got them!"

"Surely you've learnt by now, Potter," Jeff says, taking his hand and pulling him out of his room, "I have my ways."

Nick rolls his eyes, smiling as he pulls the door shut behind him, walking hand in hand with Jeff down the corridor, raising his eyebrows when they stop outside Kurt's bedroom.

Jeff knocks, waiting, bouncing on his toes, glancing at Nick with a grin.

"Double date." Jeff grins, yelling in excitement when Kurt's door finally opens and Blaine and Kurt pose in front of him, Blaine in yellow and black and Kurt standing with his hands on his hips in blue and bronze.

"Look at you two!"

"Look at you two you mean!" Blaine laughs, "Draco and Harry, together at last!"

Jeff grins, pulling Nick close and wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Cedric and..." Nick raises his eyebrows at Kurt questioningly.

Kurt turns to Blaine. "Um..."

"Roger Davies, obviously!" Jeff and Blaine chorus.

"Oh, obviously..." Kurt rolls his eyes at Nick, smiling.

The four of them walk down the corridor, Jeff and Blaine in front, chatting excitedly about the showing of Goblet of Fire they're going to, Jeff whispering to him about his plans for his and Nick's final date. When they reach the bottom of the stairs Jeff takes Nick's hand again and they walk, the four of them, in line, each of them resplendent in their house colours. Waiting for them all, leaning up against the wall by the main door, is a broomstick.

Nick's eyes widen and he runs forward, picking one up in his hands and studying it, grinning.

"Firebolts... Jeff... where did you..."

Jeff spins round, pointing dramatically at Blaine.

"He did it!"

Blaine shrugs with a smile, grabbing one of the brooms and tossing it to Kurt before taking one himself. Jeff takes the last one, then puts his arm around Nick's waist, steering him out of the door and out to Kurt's car, pulling him into the back seat the moment Kurt unlocks the door.

"Come on, Davies! Let's go!" Jeff yells out of the window, laughing. He turns to face Nick, biting his lip.

"So, Potter. How about a ride on your -"

"Please don't finish that sentence." Nick laughs, covering Jeff's mouth with his hand.

Jeff flicks his tongue out to lick across Nick's palm, grinning cheekily when Nick pulls a face, wiping his hand down the front of Jeff's robes. Kurt and Blaine finally get into the car, Kurt smoothing his hair back into place, Blaine a little breathless. Jeff raises his eyebrows, mouthing to Nick.

"Some people..."

Nick laughs, smiling sweetly at Blaine when he turns to look at them over his shoulder. Jeff leans through into the front, grabbing Kurt's iPod and cycling through the songs until he reaches the Lion King soundtrack, putting it on and turning up the volume.

They pull into the field that's serving as a car park for the open air showing just as Jeff and Nick burst into fake tears for the end of 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight', collapsing into giggles.

"I feel like we're the parents and they're the two kids in the back..." Kurt says, cutting the engine and climbing out of the car, straightening his robes. Blaine scrambles out, grabbing his broom and the bag containing blankets and cushions.

"I'll go get a good spot" He yells, running off toward the screen.

Kurt laughs.

"Three kids..."

Jeff holds the door open for Nick, handing his broom to him before taking his other hand, pulling him off to where Blaine's waving from a pile of pillows, Kurt following behind them. They spread out across the blankets, Kurt and Blaine snuggled together, Blaine resting his head on Kurt's chest, Jeff and Nick both lying on their fronts, propping their heads up with their hands.

Jeff glances over at Nick cautiously before slipping his leg over Nick's, wrapping their ankles together. Nick smiles, changing which hand's holding up his chin so he can reach over and intertwine his fingers with Jeff's. Jeff leans over to whisper into Nick's ear, but the words are lost in the cheer as the Warner Brothers logo appears on the screen and Nick grins excitedly.

* * *

><p>"Jeff... calm down..."<p>

Nick's stroking a sobbing Jeff's hair, his arms wrapped tightly around him. A few people heading back to their cars look over at them as Jeff gives a particularly loud sob.

"They were going to win it together!" Jeff whimpers into Nick's shoulder, sniffing. "For Hogwarts..."

"I don't under... Jeff, you know what happens, why are you so upset?"

Jeff sits up, wiping his nose on the back of his hand, eyes red from crying.

"He was such a brave Hufflepuff..."

"and you, Malfoy, are an awful Slytherin." Nick says standing and pulling Jeff up to his feet.

"Shut up, Potter." Jeff laughs, hugging him.

The field around them has almost cleared; even Kurt and Blaine have gone back to the car to wait for them. Nick takes Jeff's hand, walking with him back to the car park, waving when they see another Harry and Draco. Kurt's sitting in the driver's seat flicking through a magazine that's propped up against the steering wheel, while Blaine attempts to fold the blankets back into the bag and get them into the boot of the car.

Nick twists round to face Jeff, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Wait here."

He kisses Jeff's cheek before walking over to Kurt, speaking to him for a moment before turning back, laughing at Jeff standing with his fingertips pressed against where Nick'd kissed him.

"You get to sit shotgun!" he calls over to Jeff, who immediately runs round the car and climbs in, grinning.

Nick smiles, pulling the door shut behind him as he gets into the back of the car, dumping his bag onto the floor by his feet. Blaine climbs in next to him and they start to head for home, music playing softly through the speakers as Kurt and Jeff talk in the front seats. Nick stares out into the darkness for a while, before his head starts to loll against the cool windowpane and the mumble of conversation lulls him to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, you sleepy head..."<p>

"Rub your eyes, get outta that bed..." Nick replies automatically, still half asleep.

He shakes himself awake, looking up at a smiling Jeff.

"Are we back?"

"Kurt was nearly falling asleep, so we're swapping. Up up!"

Nick laughs, unbuckling his seatbelt and climbing out of the car, trailing after Jeff into the gas station they've stopped at. Jeff buys him a coffee from the machine and it's only when they're all back in the car and Nick's taken a few sips that he's actually awake. Blaine smiles at him briefly before looking back at the road.

Nick turns to look over his shoulder, smiling fondly at Jeff, who shifts in his sleep as if he knows he's being looked at, his thumb slipping into his mouth as he snuggles further into the seat.

"Jeff -"

"- sucks his thumb, I know" Blaine laughs softly, glancing in the rear view mirror. "Kurt sleep shops..."

Nick laughs, sipping his coffee. They drive in relative silence for a while before Nick works up the courage to speak.

"Blaine... why are you doing all this?"

"By all this, I figure you mean the Firebolts?"

Nick nods.

"They must have been really expensive..."

"You're my friends." Blaine says simply, looking out at the road again.

"No, really, Blaine, why?"

Blaine laughs, his gaze flicking from Jeff in the mirror to Nick.

"I've always secretly shipped Drarry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Hey! I'm genuinely amazed at how much people are liking this! Just a quick question for you, you can answer it in reviews or on tumblr or wherever, but yesterday someone asked me about maybe doing a podfic for Lonely Side... would any of you be interested at all? I'm just curious, to be honest...  
>Thanks! <strong>

**L **


	6. Chapter 6

Jeff smoothes down his blazer a final time before knocking on Nick's door. He flicks his hair off his face and smiles as the door opens, letting out an appreciative whistle when he sees Nick's suit.

"You look... wow." Jeff falters, leaning in to kiss Nick's cheek. "I got you this."

Jeff holds out a red rose, grinning as Nick takes it happily, slotting it into his button hole and straightening it perfectly.

"I know it's cheesy but... I liked it. And now we match."

Jeff gestures to the white rose on his lapel before holding his hand out for Nick's.

"I don't think it's cheesy," Nick says as they walk down the corridor, Jeff swinging their hands between them.

"Yeah, you do."

"Yeah, I do." Nick laughs, "But I still like it."

He pulls Jeff's hand up, kissing the back of it softly, smiling at Jeff over their knuckles.

They reach the main door, Jeff slipping his fingers from Nick's, grabbing Nick's coat and holding it out for him, then wrapping his scarf around Nick's neck. Nick looks at him curiously.

"What? It's cold out..."

"I'm glad you care."

Nick smiles, taking Jeff's hand and leading him out of the door before he can insist on a hat and gloves too. Jeff pulls Nick over to his car, holding the door open for him, and then reaching into his coat pocket as Nick sits down.

"Close your eyes." Jeff says, dangling a black silk scarf from his finger. "I'm blindfolding you."

"Kinky." Nick laughs, shutting his eyes obediently.

Jeff leans in, wrapping the scarf over Nick's eyes, tying it tight behind his head, brushing his fingertips over the back his neck. Jeff moves closer to whisper, breath warm against Nick's ear.

"You have no idea."

He kisses Nick's earlobe gently before he pulls away, shutting the car door and walking round, settling into the driver's seat and starting the car.

They start to drive, Jeff talking to fill the silence, chattering nervously about nothing, glancing over at Nick every few minutes, Nick's fingers drumming against his knees. Eventually Jeff trails off, concentrating on where he's going, and Nick takes his chance.

"Why, exactly, am I blindfolded?"

"Because I don't want you to see where we're going until we get there." Jeff laughs as Nick sticks his tongue out. "Which we have. Stay there."

There's a moment's silence before Nick hears the door open and he's pulled out carefully, Jeff steadying him when he trips trying to get out of the car blind. Jeff laughs, kissing his cheek as he leans in to pull off the blindfold.

"Ta da!" Jeff flicks the scarf with a flourish. "I'm taking you for dinner."

Nick smiles broadly, looking around the almost empty car park, the small restaurant in front of him lit outside by fairy-lights strung through the trees around the door. Jeff grins, linking arms with Nick and walking him through the door, helping him off with his coat as a pretty blonde girl waits by the entrance into the dining room proper.

"Hey Jeff." She waves, two menus already tucked under her arm. "Got your table ready, like you wanted it." Her eyes flick to Nick and back and she smiles, raising her eyebrows.

Jeff and Nick follow her over to the tiny table in the corner in the restaurant, surrounded by candles, lanterns hanging from the ceiling around it. Jeff grins, turning to kiss the blonde girl on the cheek.

"Thank you, Jenny, it's perfect."

"I'll leave you two alone." She laughs, "Call me when you want to order."

Jeff pulls Nick's chair out for him, then scampers round the table, sitting down in his own seat and propping his chin on his hand, smiling happily across the table at Nick as he looks around at the lanterns.

"Are those... the lights from Tangled?"

Jeff nods, grinning.

"I got you something." Jeff ducks down and pulls out a neatly wrapped present from next to his chair, holding it out for Nick to take.

Nick laughs when he sees the Peter Pan wrapping paper, opening the package carefully, folding the paper and placing it next to his plate on the table before looking properly at what was inside.

"Jeff! A Flynn Rider Sword!" Nick laughs, pulling it out of the plastic packaging and brandishing it at Jeff. "En guard!"

Jeff grins, his chin resting on his hand once more, watching Nick turn the sword over in his hands.

"What does this button... Oh awesome!" Nick cries, pressing the button on the hilt of the sword, his mouth dropping open into a grin as the clash of swords sounds out into the room.

Nick flicks the sword through the air a few times before tucking it into his bag, beaming at Jeff.

"That's so cool, thank you."

"You're welcome, Eugene."

Nick laughs.

"Does that make you my Rapunzel then?"

"Seven a.m, the usual morning line up..." Jeff sings.

"Shh you, get back in your tower, I'm choosing what I want to eat."

Jeff laughs, picking up his menu and holding it open in front of his face, peeping over the top of it at Nick. He's studying the menu intently, running his finger down the list, and his hair's fallen into his eyes where he's dropped his head. Jeff sighs softly, smiling.

"You're gorgeous."

"Huh?" Nick asks, looking up from the menu.

"You, are gorgeous."

Nick smiles slowly, his eyes lighting up. He reaches across the table, taking Jeff's hand, running his thumb over Jeff's.

"So are you."

Jeff blinks, a little taken aback, before laughing, squeezing Nick's hand gently.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing, I'm just..." Jeff smiles, biting his lip. "I'm just really happy."

Nick smiles back at him, and they're still gazing at each other when Jenny appears round the corner, notebook in hand.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything..." She says as the boys turn to look at her, "But can I take your order?"

Jeff laughs, slipping his hand out of Nick's for a second so he can actually look at his menu. The boys order and Jenny disappears again, glancing at Nick and then wiggling her eyebrows at Jeff. Jeff grins, turning back to Nick.

"So, is your entire family involved in the catering industry, or just your dad's side?"

"I never said she was related to me..."

"She could be your _sister, _Jeff, you look exactly the same!"

Jeff laughs, flicking a piece of his napkin at Nick, then taking his hand again.

"She's another cousin."

"How many do you have?" Nick smiles, leaning forward on his elbow on the table.

"Well..." Jeff starts, grinning at Nick as he describes his family, from his brothers and sister, to his eldest great aunt.

They're still chatting about it when Jenny arrives, placing a plate of food in front of them both. She dips in to whisper something to Jeff, who hits her arm, laughing, before she leaves them. Nick pushes his fork into his pasta, moaning softly as he tastes it.

"Well that noise was... interesting." Jeff says, eyebrows raised, his own fork halted between the plate and his mouth.

"This is so good... How are you not incredibly fat?"

"Sheer talent, as always." Jeff grins, tucking into his potatoes.

They lapse into silence as they eat, occasionally catching each other's eye as they reach for water. Nick's just scooping the last of his pasta sauce into his mouth when he feels Jeff's foot sliding up his leg. He looks up at Jeff, who's staring down at his plate, the hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth. Nick grins, hooking his ankle around the back of Jeff's foot, pushing the toe of his shoe just inside the hem of Jeff's trousers before tugging Jeff's leg, laughing softly as Jeff jerks in his seat.

"Ow..." Jeff pouts, shaking his hand in the air.

Nick reaches out, taking his hand and pulling it to his lips, kissing it gently.

"There, better."

Jeff smiles, watching him, only looking up when Jenny peers round the corner into their little nook of the restaurant.

" Oh...kay..." Jenny grins, "I have a knack for coming in at the worst moments but... we're closing up so..."

"Thanks, Jenny" Jeff says, slipping his hand from Nick's hand standing up to hug her as Nick pulls his coat on and collects his bag from the floor. "I'll see you next week."

"Obviously!" She laughs, leaning against the wall as Jeff puts on his coat and takes Nick's hand again.

They walk together to the door, and Jenny holds it open for them, closing it softly behind her, before opening it again with a smile.

"I mean to say, you make the most adorable couple. Like, ever." She laughs and shuts the door, the light behind it clicking off as Jeff calls after her.

"We're not a cou-"

"Yes, we are." Nick says so softly Jeff barely hears him, turning just as Nick's lips press against his, his eyes fluttering closed.

Nick's lips part under his, sucking his bottom lip gently as Jeff's hands slip down to rest around his waist, holding him closer until their chests are pressed together. Nick tilts his head, tongue flicking over Jeff's lip as he tugs it between his teeth, pulling back.

Jeff's staring at him, the biggest grin on his face, lip a little red from the bite, his neck flushed, breathing quickly.

"We're a couple." Nick says again, smiling back at him, intertwining their fingers and pulling him gently to get him walking back to the car.

"Yes, we are."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Before anyone asks, that's the last chapter of this fic, I'm not going to write more in this 'verse... at least at this point in time. I also wanted to say thank you. I'll never stop saying thank you, it means so much to me that you guys like this and keep reading it, and keep reviewing because really, I'm still desperately new at this.**

**Anyway, I AM working on a new fic, and it should start going up next week. It's very different to this one. Mwahaha  
><strong>

**L **


End file.
